Rai Narukami/SAOF Arena
Rai Narukami is a playable character in SAOF Arena, and appears as a special unlockable character. Background REDACTED Playstyle Rai Narukami is a fast and heavy hitter with long reach and is capable of stunlocking enemies to a great extent. His twin chain scythes, Tsukuyomi, provide him with great attack range and is capable of shredding into enemies as well as electrocuting them with his Black Lightning. Movelist Normal attacks *Skyward: Two upward slashes that sends the enemy into the air. *Skyward B: Two upward slashes that sends Rai and the enemy into the air together. *To the Grave: Rai grabs the enemy from the air with his scythes and slams them into the ground. *Razor Slash: A fast dash forward and a slash into the enemy. Grabs *Graverobber: A grab that results in Rai stabbing the enemy with both scythes before slashing them upwards into the air on the chains. *Purge: A ranged grab that results in Rai pulling the enemy in and slashing into them. Special attacks *Razor Swift: Rai lets go of one of his scythes and rushes forward with the other, cleaving through the enemy and ending up behind them, before pulling the scythe he left back into his other hand, resulting in a second hit through the enemy. *Flick Scythe: Rai sends his scythe out to meet the enemy while spinning the blade at high speed to shred the target. *Twin Razor: Rai throws both his scythes out in a wide outward arc. *Razor Wheel: Rai sends his scythes outwards again to rotate around him whlile spinning, causing continuous damage all around him; can be performed easily after Twin Razor, but can be used standalone. *Razor Strike: Rai sends his scythes out to slam into the ground multiple times. *Prop Blade: Rai spins his scythes at high speed over his head. *Grieve: Performed after Prop Blade, Rai ends the move with one long range powerful swipe causing massive damage. *Black Lightning: Rai charges his weapons with Black Lightning, resulting in increased damage and spinning scythes, resulting in hard and fast multi-hit attacks at range. Also allows Rai to hold his scythe out spinning at range in order to shred into opponents using normal ranged attacks Instant-kill *Shadow Storm: Rai calls upon the lightning in a thunderstorm and sends powerful Black Lightning down upon the enemy in a large explosion of Black Lightning. Battle Quotes "Hmph..." ''(When selected in character select) ''"I'll show you your failings." ''(Character intro) ''"Resigned to your fate, I see." ''(Character intro) ''"It's your move." ''(Idle) ''"Are you that afraid?" ''(Idle) ''"Go down." ''(Performing To The Grave) ''"Hnh!" ''(Performing Razor Strike) ''"Begone." ''(Performing Grieve) ''"Kneel before me." ''(Activating Black Lightning) ''"You shall die..." ''(Performing Shadow Storm) ''"Now vanish." ''(Calling down Black Lightning during Shadow Storm) ''"You brought this upon yourself." (Victory) "Foolishness..." ''(Victory) ''"You won't defeat me that easily." ''(When below 50% HP) ''"Finally... a decent challenge." ''(When below 50% HP) Alternate Outfits '''Tsukiyo Uniform:' Narukami's school outfit. Nero: An outfit based on Nero from Devil May Cry 4. '''Yasogami: '''An outfit based on the Yasogami High School uniform worn by Yu Narukami. Category:SAOF Arena Character